Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/Challenge Belt
The Extreme Series 2 Challenge Belt was a competition held during the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. It followed on from the previous Challenge Belt competition in which Tornado had won two of the three battles it needed to win in order to keep its second belt outright. In this series, eight robots fought it out in a knock-out competition to determine which one would get the chance to give Tornado its third and final challenge for the belt. The episode featuring the Challenge Belt was originally broadcast in early 2003 on BBC Choice and was repeated on September 12, 2003 on BBC Two. *This episode contained four cases of a robot being Thrown Out of the Arena, the most in a single episode at that point. Iron Awe 2 was thrown out for the second time in its existence. *This episode marked the final appearance of Hypno-Disc, Sir Chromalot and Terrorhurtz. *This heat was the only time that S.M.I.D.S.Y. broke down. *The Challenge between Tornado and Terrorhurtz lasted nineteen seconds, making it equal ninth in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. Competing Robots Challengers Barber-Ous 2 * Team Members: Simon Rafferty, Guy Radford & Chris Watts * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.49m x 0.71m x 1.18m * Power: 2 x 500W Electric Motors * Weapons: Spinning Body Dantomkia * Team Members: Michael Lambert, Daniel Lambert & Stephen Gadsby * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.36m x 1.20m x 0.80m * Power: 2 x 750w Motors * Weapons: Flipper Hypno-Disc * Team Members: Dave Rose, Derek Rose & Ken Rose * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.47m x 1.22m x 0.75m * Power: 2 x 750w Electric Motors * Weapons: Flywheel Iron Awe 2 * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.61m x 1.23m x 0.78m * Power: 2 x 800W Motors * Weapons: Flipper and Axe * Team Members: Gilbert Grimm, Robert Grimm, Ian Bilboe Sir Chromalot * Team Members: Steve Merrill & Ray Tait * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.38m x 0.69m x 0.60m * Power: 750W Electric Motor * Weapons: Pneumatic Flipper S.M.I.D.S.Y. * Team Members: Mik Reed, Steve Bennett & Robin Bennett * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.25m x 1.28m x 0.80m * Power: 2 x 750W Motors * Weapons: Spinning Disc Terrorhurtz * Team Members: John Reid, Nicholas Lynch & James Lynch * Weight: 99kg * Dimensions: 0.50m x 1.25m x 1.05m * Power: 2 x 1000W Electric Motors * Weapons: Double Headed Axe Vader * Team Members: Paul Rose, Simon Latham & Phillip Calthorpe * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.65m x 1.10m x 1.00m * Power: 3 x 800W Electric Motors * Weapons: Disc, Spikes and Scoop Challenge Belt Holder Tornado * Team Members: Andrew Marchant, David Gamble & Bryan Moss * Weight: 99kg * Dimensions: 0.25m x 0.85m x 0.75m * Power: 2 x 750W Motors * Weapons: Scoop Round 1 Hypno-Disc vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Dantomkia vs Sir Chromalot Dantomkia dominated, flipping Hypno-Disc out of the arena almost immediately. Mr. Psycho pinned it in the CPZ for a while, but eventually let it go. Dantomkia flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Sir Chromalot a few times, eventually propping S.M.I.D.S.Y. up against the wall. It then pushed Sir Chromalot into a CPZ, where Matilda finished it off by flinging it out of the arena with her flywheel. Qualifiers: S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Dantomkia Barber-Ous 2 vs Vader vs Terrorhurtz vs Iron Awe 2 Barber-Ous 2 did severe damage to Iron Awe 2, while Vader was hacked to pieces. With Vader gone, Barber-Ous was picked on by Iron Awe and Terrorhurtz. As the pit descended, a smoking Barber-Ous 2 was punctured by Iron Awe's axe, but when Iron Awe retracted its axe, Barber-Ous was still on the end, and the weight dragged Iron Awe onto its back. At this point, both robots broke down. Terrorhurtz decided the winner by pitting Barber-Ous 2, eliminating it once more. Qualifiers: Terrorhurtz & Iron Awe 2 Round 2 Dantomkia vs Iron Awe 2 Iron Awe 2 spent the early stages trying to avoid its opponent, but it wasn't long before Dantomkia got underneath Iron Awe 2, pushed it towards the arena wall, and threw it out of the arena. Winner: Dantomkia S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Terrorhurtz S.M.I.D.S.Y., after taking one blow from Terrorhurtz, dashed for the pit release button. Terrorhurtz then came in, landing a lot of axe-blows in on the top of S.M.I.D.S.Y., which couldn't use its lifter or disc to any great effect on Terrorhurtz who kept hammering away at it. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then trapped near the wall and eventually, after a few more axe blows, S.M.I.D.S.Y. broke down. After S.M.I.D.S.Y. was counted out by Refbot, Sir Killalot disposed of S.M.I.D.S.Y. by putting it on the floor flipper and then dumping it in the pit. Winner: Terrorhurtz Final Dantomkia vs Terrorhurtz Dantomkia found it difficult to get under Terrorhurtz's skirts, and its inability to do so left it vulnerable to Terrorhurtz’s axe blows. It did manage to flip Terrorhurtz, but Terrorhurtz effortlessly self righted with its axe. Terrorhurtz came back on the attack, and smashed Dantomkia's top until it stopped moving, taking Dantomkia out of the running for the Challenge Belt. Winner: Terrorhurtz Challenge Tornado vs Terrorhurtz Tornado immediately disposed of Terrorhurtz by putting it down the pit - the fastest pitting in the show's history at only 19 seconds - and claiming the Challenge Belt title for a second time in a row. Winner: Tornado Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Category:Episodes to have a short battle